In the Land of Lakes
by Shikoo
Summary: Sara is a typical 16-year old girl from Finland. Her summers are usually relaxing and fun. When the Naruto characters arrive, will her summer change into better or worse? Warning: Contains lessons about the Finnish culture. Chapter 2 up.
1. Chapter 1

**In the Land of Lakes **_by Shikoo_

Disclaimer: I really, really, really don't own Naruto or its characters. And I mean it. And I don't make any money of this, either. I write only for my own pleasure and for my readers. Even the spell check is done by my wonderful beta, kady0000.

Warnings: Umm… Terrible OC:s? Bad grammar? Do those count? No, really, I don't know. I won't write anything M here, nor will there be absolute crack, the pairings (if I ever write them) will most likely be het… Oh, yes, I gotta warn you about possible OOC:ness – I have never written anything with them!

"Like, honestly."

I facepalmed. Hard. The book I was reading was SO… Ugh, never mind. But, in my opinion, a thriller in which you can guess the culprit halfway through is not well-written. And, on top of it, my muscles were aching from lying on the bed for two hours straight.

I took a quick look at the clock. 19.02, and I sure was hungry. I knew it was time to go and eat, but the bed was sooo soft… _Oh, to the hell with it_, I thought. I swung my legs lazily over the edge and stood up, stretching oh-so-enjoyably.

I spared a brief glance to the mirror on my wall. Hair was alright, dark and pulled up to a ponytail. My eyes were annoyingly a bit slanted (have to confess, I tried to pull them downwards - again) and of a deep green, forest-like colour.

My form was slim and petite, but not very womanly. I pulled my shirt downwards, for it had ridden up, and grinned. As shy as ever, I couldn't be messy even in my own apartment – furthermore, alone. I did the nice-guy pose, just to show off (to no-one… creepy) and walked out of my room.

In the kitchen, I opened the fridge and examined the contents. Some eggs, juice, cheese, left-over chicken from last night… "Well, I suppose some chicken omelette would do", I stated to myself. I gathered the ingredients and started cooking: cracking some eggs, frying it, you know.

I know I'm no good in kitchen, but I _can_ cook some basic things. I used to eat only fast food, but I changed a year ago, buying some cookery books and learning. Nowadays I even invite my friends to dinner sometimes… Only the best of the best, though. As I told you some time ago, I'm terribly shy and have only a few good friends.

And now you may be asking, "Shy? You? You haven't acted quite like that…" That's true. But, I have a reason: I only act shy when there are unknown people nearby. With my best friends, I'm just as loud as I am now. You'll see, just wait…

Now, back to the story. So, I made the food and ate it, yummy yummy. (Hey, it actually was good!) After doing the dishes I jumped on the couch, opened my laptop and checked my e-mail:

_ Notifier: Naruto 583 has been released_

"Yay! My favourite manga!" I screamed and clicked the link. The first page opened and for the next few minutes I was in heaven. I read Naruto every single week and it's always as intense. This time, it was a chapter about Kabuto and how he met Orochimaru. Pretty nice, and 16 pages are always too short.

Where now? A stupid question! I typed to the browser and pressed enter. Only a few clicks later I had an Akatsuki humor fic in front of me. I sure love those, it's always as fun watching/reading their (childish) arguments. I had fun for a couple of hours, reading crack and such, but when I nearly suffocated when laughing, I decided to switch on romance.

When I read fanfiction, I read either humor… or romance. Always. No arguing. _And_ I'm strict on pairings. My absolute fav pairings are ShikaTema and NejiTen, and I don't even read anything with those characters paired in different way. (For instance, I don't read it if the main pairing is, say, ShikaIno. Ugh.) Outside these pairings, I accept many, but not any cests, because that's just… wrong.

So, as said, I switched on romance and read a few chapters of some cute story. It was just the right amount tragic and fluffy: straight to favourites, of course! For my displeasure, I couldn't find any other good ones the night.

I shut down my computer and glanced at the clock. And glanced again. It was already past midnight! I hadn't realised I had read for so long… So, I jumped off the couch and took a quick shower before washing my teeth and snuggling under the soft blanket on my bed. I remember only thinking about today's chapter of Naruto before falling asleep.

_A world of black and white opened before my eyes. An occasional splatter of red looked gruesomely like blood. There were black stone walls, no, mountains, surrounding the area. A milky white lake lay in the middle of the scenery, and that's what caught my attention. And before I even could think, my legs carried me over there._

_The water really looks like milk, I thought as I got closer. The bank was soft and muddy beneath my bare feet. And, without a second thought, I reached my hand under the water, almost as someone had controlled me. I felt a strong hand grasp mine, and I pulled. A figure rose from beneath the surface. It was human-shaped, but blurred and its skin was the same milky white colour as the lake._

_I felt a strong presence: like a whole crowd was standing in the small valley. Overwhelmed by the feeling, I picked the creature's hand and ran: but the presence didn't leave me. If fact, it felt as the crowd was nearing me, closing in on me. I collapsed to the ground, holding my head as I felt their feelings. Some were angry, evil even, some sad, but the overall feeling was curiosity. They wanted to know who I was… With this last thought, I fell unconscious._

"ONEESAN! WAKE UP DATTEBAYO! HAYATE!"

My eyes fluttered open – to the sight of a blond-haired boy standing over me. Needless to say, I screamed. Loud. "_KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_ And with that, I ran out of my room, barely registering a few figures in the corner.

I burst into the small room, which connected my room, the living room, the bathroom and the toilet. The only thought in my head consisted of escaping, because clearly there were some kind of burglars or rapists in my house. But as I opened the door to my living room, I saw a whole crowd of people in front of my escape route. The next option, the bathroom was also full. So, I opened the door to my toilet – I could at least lock the door until help arrives.

For my instant relief, there were no people in the small room. I quickly jumped in, shut the door and locked it. I heard the pounding on the door, but they wouldn't get in. Not yet, at least. Unless they were some kind of ninja or such… I actually chuckled to the thought. Now, when I thought about it, the blond boy _had_ looked a bit like Naruto… But, hell, that was impossible. Was this some kind of an attack of cosplayers? Then there would surely be Sakura, too, and Sai and…

A tap on my back made me stiffen. I spun around – only to be faced with Sai's oh-so-familiar fake smile and the words: "May I ask, who are you?" And, with that, I passed out.

A/N: So, here we are. The first chapter has been released. I was surprised how much time this took, but, then, this is only the second fic I've ever written. I'm planning on making more chapters, BUT the thing is, I need to know do you want me to continue. So please, _please_ review. I'm not a good author, as you can see, so any tips would be welcomed. Also, please write down all my grammar and/or spelling mistakes so I can correct them.

Although it didn't really come up, this happens in Finland, my home country. You know, the one in Northern Europe, the promised land of Angry Birds. So, a few facts about the country wouldn't kill, no?

Finland is a part of the Scandinavia, along with Sweden, Denmark, Norway and Iceland. We've got loads and loads of forest and lakes. In fact, Finland is being called the land of thousands of lakes: we've got over 200,000 lakes here. We also have snow here in the winter, and everyone skis, skates or plays ice hockey.

The capital is Helsinki – this year's World Design Capital. Other big cities include Tampere, Turku, Oulu, Kuopio, Jyväskylä and Lahti, for example. But, our population being only a bit over 5 million, even the biggest cities don't reach a population of one million. Our language is Finnish. It's pretty much unkind any else, but Estonian and Hungarian are a bit like it. Any questions about my country? Feel free to ask!

Oh, this is too long… Please R&R, I'm on my way writing the next one!


	2. Chapter 2

**In the Land of Lakes, chapter 2 **_by Shikoo_

Disclaimer: I own nothing besides _my_ OC, Sara and the text itself. Really, nothing, not even the spell check: all the glory goes to my beta, kady0000. And I don't make any money out of this (sadly).

A/N: And it's time for the next (long) chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

My eyes fluttered open - to the sight of an _army_ of people in _my_ living room. All staring at me. And this is how I thought:

"_The living room? When the hell did I get here? As far as I remember, I passed out in the toilet! Why did they carry me to… the sofa? Yes, definitely the sofa. Why? Why carry me to the sofa if they're going to rob me? Logic, please, give me logic! Umm… Maybe they're not thieves at all? Maybe they're just some crazy… Wait. Kami-sama. KAMI-SAMA. They're all REALLY dressed up as Naruto characters! Yes, there's Lee, and Naruto, and Ino… No way. They're some fuckin' _cosplayers_ – crazy ones, too. Maybe… maybe I can talk to them. Try to solve this with diplomacy."_

And, as I realized that I had backed against the wall, I opened my mouth and asked: "W-w-who are you?" I was not surprised to find that my voice was trembling. That's my normal reaction, while in presence of unknown people. Though I may have acted brave, inside I was horrified. I've got this mild social phobia, which normally doesn't affect my life that much, but when something like this jumps right in front of your eyes… yeah.

The one who looked like Naruto screamed: "My name is Uzumaki Naruto, and I'm going to be the Hokage someday! Dattebayo!" Just like the right thing. The Sakura-like one slapped the Naruto-like one. Just like the right thing. And "Sai" smiled his fake smile. Just like the right thing. Hell, those guys really could act! In fact, every single one of the people was like an incarnation of his/her character.

I smiled nervously and said with a sarcastic tone: "Haha. Really funny. Now, your _real_ names, if you'd be so kind?" The whole bunch looked at me like_ I_ was the crazy one over here. My heart pounded. "Sakura" was the brave one and stepped forward. "Could you please tell us who you are? It's pretty rude not to introduce yourself, you know." I blinked. So, a crazy cosplayer asked me to tell my name? And to be _polite_?

"I'm…" I remembered the "Naruto" had introduced himself like a Japanese person. Play along, Sara, play along… "I'm Karikko Sara. And are you in the position to ask me to be polite? _You_ are the one who broke in to _my_ apartment."

"Your apartment? Broke in? No way, we just found ourselves in here! Minutes ago, we were still in Konoha… And those three were in Suna, of course."

And as she'd said, I saw the Sand Siblings amongst them: Gaara with his sand gourd, Temari with her fan and Kankurou with his face paint. Studying the people, I realised that there was the whole Konoha 11, plus Sai and the Sand nin. Someone's got quite a bunch of friends. And quite nice sewing skills, too, I noted. All the clothing was accurate and even the hitai-ite were actual metal and not plastic. I had never seen so good cosplayers! You know, their hair even was real. And their looks were perfect. In fact, too perfect… Something was wrong. As my mind drifted away, an impossible idea formed in my mind. But I'd have to test my theory.

I raised my voice and called: "Hinata-san? Could you please come over here?" The girl nodded slightly and came to me, looking surprised. I fixed my gaze on her eyes. Entirely blank. And no sign of contacts. Now _this_ was scary. My brains tried to find logic in this all, without success. This was just the same as those fics, where the Naruto cast arrives and chaos ensues. I really did have a kind of deja vu feeling. Now there was just one test left: the final one. And, my words just a little more than a whisper, I asked: "Hinata-san? Could you now activate your byakugan?"

She hesitated a little, probably considering if I was crazy or something. But then she brought one finger to her lips and said "Byakugan!" And, as I'd thought, it was true. The eyes were fearsome, creepy even. And only thinking about their abilities sent shivers down your spine. But I didn't faint because of fear, or for the fact that it all was true. I fainted because of overwhelming joy.

Byakugan _was_ always my favourite kekkei genkai, after all.

* * *

For the third time the morning, I had to force my eyes open. I was again lying on the sofa, and as I opened my eyes, a bolt of pain struck through my head. I must have groaned pretty loudly, because Sakura was immediately by my side. "Where does it hurt?" she asked with that doctor… no, medic voice. I pointed at my head and watched as her hands lit with a light blue glow. She raised them on my forehead and the pain disappeared. I grinned faintly. "Healing hands, huh? Thank you, Sakura… Sakura-san, right?" She nodded and helped me on my feet.

I stared at the sight before my eyes: fifteen young ninjas, battle-ready and dangerous. The thought made my knees tremble. And I was the only one who could help them here - me, mentally unstable high school student. I had to. They wouldn't survive here. So I sighed and said my first untrembling words today: "My name is Karikko Sara and for some, unknown and possibly odd reason, you're in Finland."

This raised a chatter amongst the nin. They all talked at the same time, which made my head ache. "Shuddup! I'm the one in command for now, and you bunch listen to me! Questions are asked one at a time by _raising your hand_ and waiting for your turn to speak!" I shouted to my audience. Everyone except Naruto shut up. He became quiet, too, when Sakura glared at him in a way which would have made Sasuke jealous.

"As I said, you're in Finland. You wouldn't know what it is. Finland is a country, a bit like the Fire or the Wind countries, but we don't have any shinobi nor do we have a daimyo as a leader. Finland is not in your world, so somehow you bunch have switched dimensions or something. And somehow you speak Finnish, too. Around here, you are fictional characters in some books, really famous and liked, that's why I knew who you were. I have no idea why you met me, or why you are here. And I don't know if you can get back. I would really like to know the name of the bastard who shoved you to this world, because its such… troublesome."

_Author-san sneezed in her writing corner. Loudly. "Someone must be talking about me…"_

"So, any questions?" I asked almost cheerfully. A few hands shot up. I picked Kiba, who seemed to have something important to ask. I was pretty right. "WHERE'S AKAMARU! HAVE YOU HIDDEN HIM SOMEWHERE?" _Huh, the guy really does care about his dog_, I thought. "Calm down Kiba, I have no idea where Akamaru is. I suppose he was left behind by the one who brought you here. _(Author-san sneezed again. "This must be the pollen. Yes, definitely the pollen.") _I'm really sorry for him." Then something popped to my mind. "What was happening in Konoha when you left?"

Sakura, who had become a bit like my second-hand, answered for everyone: "We were in our villages. A bit of free time in between missions, you know. This last one was really hard. We had to rescue Gaara-san", at this point she pointed at the corner where Gaara stood observing us,"from the Akatsuki guys." _Well, this sure is interesting, _I thought. They were this far backwards in time… I couldn't say if I liked it or not. "I see the mission was a success. I am most pleased to meet you, Kazekage-sama", I said, turning and bowing to the Suna nin. He nodded briefly in acknowledgement and continued observing. Sakura continued: "We met Sai just a few hours ago. We should be heading on our next mission right now, you know." _So that's where they are…_

"Any more questions?" Again the same hands; this time I picked Chouji. As presumed, he asked: "When will we eat? Do they have any barbeque around here?" Naruto joined in: "I want ramen-ttebayo!" I reassured them we would be eating soon, but told that we wouldn't be having any barbeque _or_ ramen. I also told that they would be living at my place until things sort out. It was kinda cool to have anime characters in your house.

"Then, if we're all ready, let us go and find you some clothes!" The shinobi just stared at me. "Aww… Come on, you can't walk around in your ninja clothes! You'll have to look ordinary if you don't want to draw attention to yourselves. You know, I've even got some men's clothes of my dad's, so you'll do fine!" Sighing, the bunch followed me upstairs. Looking at Lee and Naruto, I decided I couldn't let them near those trekking suits.

* * *

Upstairs, I directed the boys to the largest bedroom. It was normally used by my mom and dad when they visited the city. Our family is pretty rich: my mother, Matleena Karikko is a famous lawyer. Therefore, even my own apartment was a penthouse which had two storeys and enough room for everyone present. In fact, four bedrooms, two toilets, a bathroom + sauna, a kitchen and a library. The Karikko family doesn't live small.

I left them inside, with a warning that _no-one_ could touch the trekking suits, and took the girls back to my room. I am not a person who needs many clothes, but I did have more than I used – all because of my mother who wants me to dress up differently each day of the year or something! I told the girls to feel free to choose: all of the clothes I showed them were the ones I never wore. And, luckily, everyone found something that fit them. Most wore some jeans and a t-shirt or something. Hinata was the only one who had a skirt – a denim skirt, to be exact. She wore it with a white shirt, black leggings and some ballerinas. Really cute…

When we were ready, we went back upstairs. I knocked on the door and called: "Guys? Are you ready yet?" Some mumbles later the whole bunch came outside. Luckily my father had loads of jeans, so at least half of them looked decent. I swept my gaze over them. _Yes, yes, yes, fine, yes… But what's that? _I smiled, and made sure it looked creepy. "Lee-san, what are you wearing? I _did_ tell you to change, didn't I?" He smiled to me – still in his green jumpsuit - and explained: "But Sara-san, Gai-sensei has ordered me to wear my suit at all times to maximise-" "Oh, how sweet, but he isn't here, is he? Go and change. _Now_." My voice was one of a commander, as I ordered him to… well, change his clothes. Lee went in sorrowfully, head hanging low. Actually, he almost crawled… Weird enough? I kicked the door shut behind him, turned around and announced with a grin: "Now, let us go and eat!"

* * *

A/N: Oh, the ending… Awful. Well, I struggled through another crappy chapter! It's pretty much full of clichés, but I think it'll change during the next few chapters. I didn't tell much about their clothes, because I actually hate all the trouble with picking cute clothes… So I didn't want to go through the hell with another 15 people! I also hope that the characters weren't too OOC, and that my writing style was a bit better than last chappie…

Well, on to the lesson of the day! This time we'll be learning some Finnish language. The language is pretty much unlike any else, and it's one of the hardest ones in the world. The words are always pronounced just as they're written, so if you once learn the alphabet, you can read Finnish. Luckily, our alphabet is the same as in English, with three exceptions. Ä (a with dots) is pronounced a bit like the "a" in "man". Ö (o with dots) is pronounced a bit like the "u" is "fur". And lastly, Å (Swedish o or a with a ring) is pronounced like Finnish "o". If you want to know more about the pronunciation, visit ./~.html .

Some simple phrases: **hei **= hello (pronounced like hey), **kiitos** = thank you, **hauska tavata** = nice to meet you, **minun nimeni on…** = my name is…, **näkemiin** = goodbye.

And lastly, I'll have to thank AkiTsuki-chan for the Story Alert and Favorite, this really means much to me Also, thank you for your comments, ALI-MEI and shiwa55! I'm afraid I can't write anything in 1½ weeks or so, because this girl is going to PARIS! Again, please comment and please wait patiently for the next one.

-Shikoo


End file.
